User talk:Sim533
Hello. This is my talkpage! If you want to leave a message, then do so. :P ware did u get the information about the mini pet? There you go: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/parents/wheretobuy.aspx?id=347107 Congratulations! Heya Sim! Congratulations on becoming a mod! :D -Vangronder 15:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Krazi Pic Where did you get that pic of Krazi with the black background? Tell me on my talk page here. Jon002 Hi Jon, I'm the one who uploaded the pictures. The pictures are from the LEGO Ninjago Site. They are pretty hidden and they only work when you don't have Flash Player installed. You can find the pictures links in the xml file. http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/Wrappers/UniverseCharactersWrapper.aspx. The pictures can be found in the group called "character_groups". Search further for the child element called "Character Group". We're almost done now. The attribute called "home_movie_placeholder_asset" is the one you need. The value of that attribute is the link you need. All the other pictures can be found there too. ;) If you have more questions regarding this, leave a message on my Talk Page. Thx so much! Do you know where to find the LU ones? There are ones similar to it for other characters. Jon002 Could you point me which one you are talking about? Server You said something in chat about my forum having a server. Is it possible to do something to make an LU server? Jon002 Template:NPC2 Not sure how to do this, though I suppose I'll have to play around with the image itself. Take a look at the Ninjago Monastery category you made, and look at the images of Podo and Kodo. Right. The Ninjago logo I uploaded for the template. I'll set it to small size for the time being, but got any ideas how to fix it long-term besides me altering the image? I have no idea. I've looked what it does with older NPC pages (like Captain Jack Knife) and it seems to be OK there. Perhaps it fixs itself later on. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Beta Soundtrack Thanks, but you misread my excitement. Thanks to bartbvl, LafBrothers, and jamesster, I've had the LEGO Universe beta (and most of the live) soundtrack on my computer for nearly a year. However, a couple months ago, jamesster and I stumbled upon the fact that most of the beta soundtrack (as well as songs used in the "Answer the Call" trailer) was not composed by The Deviled Eggs as we originally thought, but instead taken from the Audio Network, which has the full tracks listed with their original names, composers, and dates of composition. Since I like to know this sort of information, I began looking into it and indeed found most of the songs on the Audio Network, but a few (such as the Pirate Camp) have eluded me until today, which is why I got excited over finding them. But thanks for your offer anyway! --PeabodySam 02:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature How can I get one like yours? ProfArchibaldHale 22:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) There is a page on the wiki where you can request your signature, take a look there or look at the source code of mine, but don't copy it straightaway! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] I'm ready to be unbanned from chat I am sorry, can I be unbanned from Lunibook and this Wiki Chat. --Jazzermb I have unbanned you from Wiki Chat. The Lunibook ban stays, because it can't be reverted. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Release Notes Hey why did you remove the info on the lego universe release notes. If you check my talk page then i want you to put the info back!!!!!!!!!! OK? Nicktoons 3d Character 'Hi, I am cooler1, Builder109, and backwardsBob in LU, when I saw you in wiki chat, I saw you had a star by your name, which means in-game, you were (if not still) a bf of mine. What are your in-game characters? /---------------\ AnnieWeber' Hi AnnieWeber, I'm sorry for not replying in the chat. I saw your messages, but my messages were not going through. My main is Sim533 on Overbuild and I have also a minifig on Storm called Sim533. ;) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Re: Lunibook Yeah, it's down for me too. There seems to be a problem. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] LXF Files I think so. The animal LXF Files are still on the pages and they use the same host. Jon002 OK, I hope they stay online for a good time, if possible forever. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Sim, I was the one who told Bioniclejaller to put the LXF models on that site. I put all the pets on there and the rockets too. They say they will not delete them unless they are putting demand on their servers. They also say you get unlimited space, but I found a page that says otherwise. I have the rockets and pets on my account there, so that might make it even less likely for them to be deleted. And there is no way to delete accounts right now, so they should be on there for a while. Saying all that, I do have them on a different site, as well on our computer's backup, so if I ever need to change the links or re-upload them somewhere, I can. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 20:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO! :D Excellent work on finding that blog, now, not only do we have a boatload of concept art, but also in-development screenshots, and concept art for the Fire Temple! AND it seems, proof that more temples - Earth Temple, Lightning Temple, and Ice Temple, probably - were planned as well! I hope Nate uploads some more soon, this is amazing stuff. :D Yes, and there is more coming. We better grab the pictures before they get deleted :P .[[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] Oh, really? Well, im not doing any of that until the law is straightened and Mythrun gets his whiny self to block BlueKnightSam. 99up 16:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Then enjoy your one week block from the chat. Happy holidays! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Why be sorry? It's not your fault.... :) Re: NIF and LXF Files Ok. that's fine. If you can, just post a link on my talk page. I may not be online tommorow. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I have done Hollis today. But I have a problem. The zip file is 108 MB and I can't upload it anywhere. Could you we make a solution for this? [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Signature Hi Sim! I how did you make your signature ona border and glow? Tiger This is all the code who does it: border:3px solid purple; border-radius:3em 1em 3em 1em; box-shadow: 0 0 5px 5px #6C2DC7; If you add that into your sig, then you will get a purple glow. I edited your signature above with the code. Take a look! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] If I wanted to have it on a slant like yours, except with a black border and an orange glow, how would I go about doing that? Tiger Like this: Tiger [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Prop Files Just try compressing it with 7-Zip. You can change the compression settings so the 7Z file is smaller than the zip. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Is there another way possible, I don't like to install new programs that have the same use as others... [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Saving Complete Webpages How can I save complete archives of webpages so I can see them offline? I am trying to archive some MLN pages. I have one, but I don't think it works offline.But I'll check. How do you save pages with pics/swfs and all? Here's my attempt at saving pages: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=492263 Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) It seems like there is no way for saving them, you need to have the server files and different methods to get everything working. :( [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Photoshop] Hi sim,can you send me the link that teaches how to photoshop? I can't help you with that as I'm not really into graphics. Perhaps you ccan search google by using "photoshop tutorails". Good luck. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] What did i do wrong? D: I didnt do anything wrong, i'm telling you! Please, i was just pointing out that Footas wiki hasnt been edited in a while. D: You were fighting with somebody else about something that is not worth to fight about. Either that you were also attracking other people to the fight... You can join in again in 20 minutes. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Hey! I didn't know you where on wikia! :) Why don't you join the LMB wikia? I don't really have time to be active here, but I'm an admin there, so I kinda' have to be. :P 01:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) How did you do that? Hi How did you get your signature to glow like that? I really like it! -rose :P The answer is CSS. Let me know what you want, and I can create it for you. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Ok. Thx! BTW, (by the way) how do you slant it, and get the talk part away to where it is like yours? [[User:Rosalyn778|'Rosalyn778']] - [[User_talk:Rosalyn778|'Talk']] Question What were the five sockpuppet's usernames? :Ah, I see in the rights changes log. Never mind, got it. Thanks. OK, it seems like you got it. If you don't mind, ban this IP: 207.81.26.232